


容身之处（下）

by lorryspace



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorryspace/pseuds/lorryspace
Kudos: 82





	容身之处（下）

这是张经理在俱乐部任职的第五年，他是个干练的人，下巴上留着一撮胡须，笑起来有些滑稽，却总是能平息客人的怒火。除了顾辰。

当他挂着那十分专业的笑容出现在包间门前时，顾辰没有多看他一眼，只是指了指跟在他身后那名眉清目秀的少年。

“进来吧。”

随即“嘭”的一声把张经理关在了门外。

那少年进到屋子里便看到地上的血迹，眼睛微微张大，又很快镇定下来，绕过那一堆碎片，低眉顺目地站在顾辰面前，他身上还带着些青紫的伤痕，很新鲜，应该是刚刚从别的客人那里被叫出来的。

“你倒是会挑地方。”顾辰轻笑一声，嗓音温润，语调柔和，倒是让那少年悬着的心微微放下。

“我不喜欢别人对我说谎，我问你的话，你必须诚实回答。”

“是，主…”

“不必叫我这个。”顾辰打断道。

“是…顾先生。”

“多大了？”

少年不安地舔了舔嘴唇又回答道：“十九岁。”

“还这么小。”顾辰摇了摇头，“可惜了。”

“沈离来的时候身上一点伤也没有，你是怎么动的他？”顾辰抬头望着他，手指轻敲着沙发的边缘。

少年身子一抖，“我…给他的酒里下药了，所以他才没能反抗。”

“我记得，你们之间是不允许动彼此的，你不怕挨罚么？”

“是，可是他这个样子，五次不过是时间问题…大家心知肚明是迟早的事，主管也不会管。”

顾辰若有所思地点点头，“只要让客人不满意，就会被烙上印记，是么？”

“是。”

“我算你的客人么？”

“只要您付钱，就算。”

顾辰低低地笑了一声，指了指地上的玻璃碎片，“收拾一下。”

少年乖巧地应了一声，便弯下腰要去捡地上的碎片，手刚碰到碎渣，眼前却出现一只黑色的皮鞋，紧接着手上便传来一阵剧痛。

“啊…唔。”

顾辰手里隔着手帕捂住那人的嘴，做了个噤声的手势，“不要吵我。”顾辰说着，踩在少年手上的脚尖微微加力，能听见碎片在那人手下再次碎裂的声音。

“这双手碰过他了吧。”

少年瞪大了眼，泪水猛地涌出来。

“混在这样的圈子里，还不懂什么叫谨言慎行么？”

“我…我错了…求您…”

顾辰将帕子丢在垃圾桶里，缓缓松开了脚尖，笑道：“你可以走了”

少年如获大赦，连忙站起身，也顾不得手上的碎渣，转身出了门。

顾辰跟在他身后，冲着候在门口的年轻经理打了个响指，张经理连忙换上笑脸凑了过来，“顾先生…”

“今天晚上我会付他五天的费用，劳烦经理给他身上，打上五个印记。”

看着张经理瞪圆的眼睛，顾辰笑了笑，“我知道这是个辛苦差事，所以额外的感谢，经理可以联系我的秘书。”

顾辰瞥了一眼那面如死灰的少年，微笑着关上了门。

封闭的房间里，沈离紧皱着眉头，全身的力气都集中在那肿胀不堪的后穴上。这是一个漫长且痛苦的过程，随着汁水不断溢出，沈离身后的疼痛只增不减，他不停地小声呻吟着，眼睛紧紧盯着那扇紧闭的门，祈祷下一秒那人便能进门，像以前一样笑着夸奖自己，再亲吻自己。

门缝里透出的光线暗了一下，沈离霎时噤了声，“咔嚓”一声，门被打开了。

顾辰低头瞥了一眼地面，干干净净，他满意地勾了勾嘴角，抽了张纸走上前擦了擦沈离脸上的汗水。

“疼坏了。”

沈离呼吸一滞，却不敢再撒谎，只虚弱道：“是。”

“不求我放过你？”

沈离一怔，又摇了摇头。

顾辰轻笑一声，手掌顺着他的脖颈一路轻抚到腰窝，贪婪地嗅着他身上的香味，微微眯了眯眼，“为什么。”

沈离半天才理清楚头绪，沉默了许久，艰难地开口道：“因为…你不会。”

顾辰用双指钳住沈离的下巴，沈离面色苍白，细长的睫毛上挂着些泪珠，如同一个受伤的幼兽，痛苦，警惕，又惹人怜惜。他松开手，扯开那固定着三个绳结的钩子。

四肢忽然没了约束，沈离瘫软着倒在地上，冰凉的地板让他忍不住打了个激灵。他偷偷抬起头，墨黑的眸子亮晶晶地看向顾辰，带着些乞怜之意，顾辰垂下眸子看了他一眼，蹲下身解开他手上的束缚，轻拍了拍他圆润的臀，“把里面的东西拿出来。”

“是。”

沈离犹豫了一会，还是跪在地上，一手支着身体，塌下腰将屁股翘高，手往身后的洞穴探去，他深吸了一口气，将两指从穴口探进去，将那折磨了他许久的生姜缓缓取出，连带着透明的肠液，发出粘腻的水声，还掺着他低低的呻吟声。

“起来。”

肠道里依旧一片火烧的刺痛，沈离应了一声，挪动着僵硬的四肢，试图支起身子来却几度都以失败告终。

顾辰嘴巴有些发干，他缓缓眨了两下眼睛，终是俯下身将沈离打横抱起来，沈离的身体骤然贴在顾辰温暖的胸膛上，他愣愣地望着顾辰，一只手情不自禁地扯住他的衬衫。

顾辰沉默地抱着他走到房间另一边的一个黑色皮椅边，低头瞥了一眼沈离紧扯着自己的手，沈离连忙松开了手，“对不起…”

顾辰轻轻抚平了被扯皱的衬衫，将沈离的双脚上的黑绳固定在天花板上吊下来的两个铁环，沈离躺在椅子上，双腿被高高吊起，腰线以下一览无遗。

这个姿势并不舒服，双腿被吊得很高，沈离双手用力抓住椅子的边缘，才勉强让自己不滑下去。就在他费力地保持平衡的时候，却见顾辰拿着一个足足三指粗的黑色震动棒走来，并不做任何润滑，便将那粗大的凶器抵在他穴口。

他抖了一下，双手却不能乱动，只能无助地摇着头，“不行…这个太大了…唔…”

顾辰瞥了他一眼，不置一词，手上一用力便将挤进去一半，“宝贝儿，你比你自己想象中的…”顾辰说着又将剩下半截狠狠地捅进去，“要能干得多。”

肠道瞬间被撑开，穴口又一次被撕裂，沈离爆发出一声痛呼，手指抠着椅子边缘，指节已经泛白。

“疼…”

“含住了。”顾辰拿起左手的遥控器，随着手指的拨动，沈离喉间释放出一声呻吟，“呜…不行…我…”

顾辰嘴角轻轻勾起，走近将沈离怒涨欲望上的锁精环调紧了一些，一边又拨弄手指将震动棒调到了最大的档位。

那震动棒照顾着沈离每一个敏感点，瘦小的人儿躺在偌大的椅子上颤抖着，头脑已经一片空白，只剩喉间止不住的呜咽，紧闭着的眼睛不断地有晶莹的液体溢出。

“把眼睛睁开。”

沈离压抑着喘息，紧缩着穴口将那巨大的物件含在身后，缓缓睁开眼，却见椅子对面是一面落地的镜子，自己身后那一片淫靡的景象毫无保留的呈现在自己眼前。他霎时涨红了脸。

“一百，规矩你知道。”

顾辰手里拿着一个黑色的木板子，木板中间凹凸不平，他抬手狠狠一下拍下去，那十几道锋利的凸起正砸在臀峰，原本的伤口已经有些结痂，一板子下去又有血迹渐渐溢出。

“啪！”

“唔…一。”

“啪！”

“啊…二…”

…

板子每砸下去一下，体内的震动棒便跟着若有若无地蹭过最敏感的那一点，几十下打下去，沈离理所当然到达了极限，只是锁精环紧紧的守在门口，剧烈的快感得不到释放，沈离扬起雪白的细颈，身体痉挛得厉害，难受极了。

可他低下头，无论板子还是那根震动棒，都没有要停下的意思。

“求你…我…”

“啪！”

“重数。”

感受着液体在身体里回流，沈离几乎难受地要死过去，他紧皱着眉头，哽咽着求饶道：“唔…我受不住了…放过我吧…我错了…我知道错了…”

顾辰如愿以偿地逼出了沈离今晚第一次认错，他嘴角扬起轻蔑的笑，手上却狠狠加了力度。

“那你说说，你错哪了。”

“呜呜…”沈离啜泣着。

“回话。”又是狠狠一下板子，顾辰打上去时又按住那团臀肉狠狠地划过，原本的伤痕被板子上的凹槽划开，顿时皮开肉绽。

“啊！”沈离惨叫了一声，感受到劲风又起，连忙道：“别打！我不该骗你…不该背叛你…我错了…我真的知道错了…”

“还有。”说罢又是狠狠一下。

“呜呜…别打…呜呜…我不知道…”

“不知道？”顾辰挑了挑眉，手指轻轻点了点高昂欲望的顶端，带起一缕银丝，又扬起了板子。

“我等你想起来。”

“啪！”

“啪！”

…

一下接着一下，沈离的臀已经肿起一指高，臀峰更是血淋淋的一片，看起来十分惨烈。

“唔…不要…疼…”

“我错了，我再也不敢了，饶了我…”

“疼…别打了…阿辰…你不爱我了么…”

身后的板子戛然而止，沈离睁开眼，透过镜子，他看到顾辰拿着板子的手微微抖着。他抬起头，顾辰的表情倒是比他的身体要冷静许多。

“沈离…”半天的欲言又止最后化为死水般的沉寂，顾辰将沈离体内的震动棒抽出，从工具箱里拿出一条粗糙的马鞭替换板子握在手里。

他用马鞭轻轻划过那因为紧张不断收缩的后穴，又指了指镜子，“自己看着，什么时候打烂了，什么时候停。”

“腿再分开些。”冷漠的命令。

沈离获得了片刻喘息，红红的眼睛望向顾辰，“阿辰…能再吻我一次么？”

顾辰愣了一下，“凭什么？”

“只这一次…我再也不会出现在你面前烦你。”

“沈离！”顾辰咬着牙，渐渐压抑不住胸腔中的怒气。

沈离轻轻勾勾嘴角，“以后不管怎样…都值得了。”

“值得了？”顾辰冷笑一声，一手扒开沈离的腿，一手扬起马鞭狠狠抽在那血红的穴口。

“啊…”

“还不知道自己错哪了？”这一鞭落在沈离大腿内侧，那两个血痂上。

还未待沈离回答，两鞭叠着腿内侧的那一道伤痕落下去，“不管以后怎样？五次过后，被人踩在脚下，被人凌辱，这辈子再也见不到我，值得？”

“我其实想好了，不论能不能再见到你，五次过后，我就会…了结自己。”沈离含着泪缓缓道。

“哈哈…好…好一个了结自己。”顾辰被气笑了，双目有些发红，“还真是…把自己安排得明白。”

“我问你，从头至尾，我和你提过分开么？”

沈离一怔，“那时候…”

“啪！”

“回答我的问题！”

沈离咬着牙用力喘了几口气，又道：“没有。”

“好，你知道没有。”顾辰扯起沈离胸前的银链，那乳夹支撑不住竟是直接被扯了下来，顾辰便又掐着沈离的脖子按在椅子上，“我没有说过一句不要你的话，对不对？那谁给你的胆量，这样糟蹋自己！嗯？沈离，看着我！”

“我从不会嫌你脏，更不需要你为我守身如玉，我只想要你！我拼了命地找你，你倒好，把自己往死路推！”

“我再晚几天来，还能见着你么？嗯？”顾辰眸底微波荡漾。

“阿辰…”

看着沈离的脸渐渐憋红，顾辰松开了手，瞥了一眼瞠目结舌的沈离，深吸了一口气，“我再问你一次，你错哪了？”

沈离大脑一片空白，咳嗽了几声，一时无言。

“啪！啪！啪！”穴口已经渗出血来。

“还不会说话？”

“唔…我…不该骗你，背叛你，也不该自以为是…对不起，我以为你不可能再…”沈离突然不再说，抬起眸子盯着面前的人，哽咽道：“阿辰，你能抱抱我么？”

顾辰握着马鞭的手指动了动，终究只是举来点了点他饱受捶楚的臀，“一百下。”

沈离哭着摇了摇头，伸手扯住顾辰的袖子，“不要…我受不住了。”

“你知道错了，却不肯受罚？”

“不是…”

顾辰握住他的手腕从自己的手臂上拿下来，犹豫了一下终是握住那白嫩的指头轻吻了一下。

“乖乖挨罚，挨完了，我带你回家。”

一句话像是有了魔力，沈离骤然止住了眼泪，乖乖地将腰向下蹭了蹭，将臀抬得更高。

“我知道错了，你罚我吧。”话语坦然，语调却带着哭腔，毫无底气。

顾辰暗自叹了口气，不动声色地将手里的马鞭换成板子。

“认错。”

“啪！”

“一…我错了…”

“啪！”

“二…我不该骗你”

…

“三十…阿辰你轻点…我好疼，呜呜…”

“三十一…”

…

顾辰说一不二，整整一百下没有丝毫的放水，也没有施舍一下在腿上或者腰上，一下不差的，打在那已经皮开肉绽的臀上，他心疼，但他也觉得，这便该是犯了错的人应有的惩罚。

沈离的臀惨不忍睹，青紫交错夹杂着血迹，他眼睛肿得厉害，中间几次他都险些疼的昏死过去，顾辰总是会恰到好处地给他喘息的时间。疼啊…好疼，可是疼又怎么样，屁股被打烂又怎样，他的阿辰回来了。

顾辰丢了板子，松开吊着他脚踝的绳子。仔细审视着面前的人，沈离的四肢的腕子上都被磨出了几条红印，胸前的两点早就红肿不堪…顾辰从上到下看过去…是凌虐的美。

想到这，身下竟然起了反应。

沈离察觉到顾辰逐渐粗重的呼吸，微微愣了一下，强忍着疼坐起身，用手环住了他的脖子，轻轻咬住了顾辰的嘴唇，“我是你的。”

沈离说着，又泯着嘴皱皱眉，“只是…轻一些，很疼。”

顾辰笑着捏住了他的下巴，“哪疼？”

“哪都疼…”

“到底哪疼？”

“膝盖，屁股…”沈离脸上一红，突然说不下去。

顾辰抱住他轻轻揉着他的头发，举手投足间尽是温柔，他轻声道：“我也疼。”

“你哪疼？”

“…心疼。”

“还不是你自己打的…”沈离小声抱怨道，一抬头却见顾辰含笑望着自己，又伏在顾辰肩头，轻声道：“对不起，我…”

顾辰将人整个抱起，轻轻吻了吻他的脸，“罚过了就不要再提。”说罢又扬起手在沈离腰上打了一下，“刚罚过你就忘了？又开始不自量力，现在的你受的住我么？还敢勾我。”

沈离双手搂住顾辰的脖颈，“我只是…”

“我说过你是我爱人，你不必认为你必须要顺从我，服侍我。”

感受到肩膀一阵温热，顾辰无奈地笑笑，“哭什么。”又偏头在那布满泪痕的脸上轻啄一口，掂量着怀里的人儿，顾辰的心疼了一下，喃喃道：“瘦了好多。”

“阿辰…我想你。”

“嗯。”顾辰拿起自己的外套盖在沈离身上，“回家，这次…不许再一个人偷偷跑掉了。”


End file.
